Fixing up a bigger mess
by Cat Szzzy
Summary: One shot DantexLady. Lady offers to help fix up Dante's office, but love gets the better of them, and life can't stop so they can live. Will their differences get in the way of their feelings?This is my first fic and im only 13 so be nice when you review!


Discalmer- Woah, i uh totally don't own Devil may cry or the characters. (I _wish_ i did!) I also dont own the song lyrics that go with the story. _That_ lyrical genius would be James Blunt (the song is your beautiful.) So enjoy and be nice, review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My life is brilliant. My love is pure. I saw an angel. Of that I'm sure. She smiled at me on the subway, she was with another man. But I won't lose no sleep on that,'cause I've got a plan._

It was still raining outside as Dante walked away from the fallen tower, that used to be the feared Temen-ni-gru. He stared down at his blood and dirt stained boots as he walked tword his office, thinking about the past twenty-four hours. He frowned when he saw his office, that was now reduced to a pile of rubble.

_"Son of a bitch, how am gunna fix this up?" _The sound of boots hitting dirt made him stop thinking long enough to turn around. Lady was standing behind him looking at the mess. "It looks like you could really use a hand, and since you helped me...i think i could help you a bit." Rain driped from her hair and ran down her face. She noticed a glint in his eyes, the same spark that was there whenever she was around.

"If your up to it." He said kicking away bits of rubble and forcing open the door. "Welcome to hotel Dante, feel free to stay as long as you want." He leaned up in the doorway as Lady walked in. She smiled as she walked by him.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true. I saw you face in a crowded place,  
and I don't know what to do, 'cause I'll never be with you._

Dante fliped his desk back into place. Lady bent down and picked up a picture that had fallen. "Who's this? If I can ask..." She looked up at Dante. "My..mother... She uh died, in a demon attack..." "Were not so different after all..." She put it down on the desk and picked up the phone that had also fallen. "No, guess not." He looked deep into her multi colared eyes. She turned her head and looked around.

"Do you have a broom?" She asked changing the subject. "It's in the closet over there." Dante pointed to a small door behind his desk. Lady nodded and walked away. Dante watched her and smiled. She came back out with a broom and started to sweep the dusty, unfinished hardwood floor.

"Thanks..." He said quitely looking down. Lady stoped sweeping. "Is something the matter?" She leaned on the handle of the broomstick. He shook his head. "No im, fine." _"You just look so pretty. And i wish you were mine."_

_"He tried to kiss me, in the library...i wonder if he had feelings for me..? Do i really have feelings for him..? Well, he is sorta cute. Oh who am i kidding? He's drop dead gorgeous! Wait...why am I having a conversation with myself in my head?" _She shook her head and sweap the glass into a neat pile. "Ware are the garbage bags?" He laughed. "Im gunna have to give you a tour just so you can clean up. They're in the closet, along with other, cleaning stuff." Lady smiled back at him. He turned back around and continued to try and fix the broken jukebox.

Lady hasily shoved the broken glass into the trash bag and stood up. She saw the broken pool table and frowned. "What were you gunna do with this?" "That." He said standing up and walking tword it. "I was gunna super glue it back together. Think it'll work?" She giggled. "I think you should toss it." She crossed her arms and checked him out through the corners of her eyes. "So what now?"

"Well most of the stuff is picked up, so we could take a breck, there's a couch over there." Dante pointed to a red couch in the corner of the room. "Ok..i guess" She walked over to the couch and sat down. "Ahh, this feels good after being on my feet for so long." Dante opened his refrigerator, pulled out two beers and threw her one. "I don't drink." She said. "Well it's all i got, so tonight you'll drink." He said sitting next to her. Lady rolled her eyes and took a sip, and she had to admit it tasted pretty good. "If you were hoping i'de get drunk, so you could take advantage of me, well it's not going to work."

"I wasn't, geez." Lady lifted her eyebrow. "Were you...trying to kiss me back at the library?" She asked brecking the silence. "What are you talking about?" He scoffed. "Don't pretend you don't know!" She yelled kicking him in the shin playfully. Dante smiled. "Yeah, i...did." He leaned close to her her

_"Kiss me..." _Lady found herself thinking. She leaned in the rest of the way and their lips collided. "I didn't think you'de give in this easy..." He said brecking the kiss. "I didn't want to. But, after all we've been through...i think im starting to _really _like you." She wispered. "After all some demons are just, to nice to resist." She kissed him hard and wraped her arms around him. Slowly he unbuttoned her blouse and kissed her neck. He leaned up and threw his jacket off. As the night went on the pile of cloths increased, so did Lady's liking tword Dante.

_Yeah, she caught my eye, as we walked on by. She could see from my face that I was, fucking high, and I don't think that I'll see her again, But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

She woke up in his arms, with the morning sunlight shining in her face. She slid out of bed and sliped her cloths back on, and walked out of the room. Dante woke up just as the bedroom door shut behind Lady.

After he got dressed he followed her downstairs. He saw her at his desk writing something on a peice of paper.

"Dante..this is my number. I want you to call me if you ever need my help. Or if you can help me with hunting." Tears were falling from her face. "I dont want you to leave." He said walking up to her holding her by the waist. He wiped away her fallen tears and kissed her. "Please...dont leave."

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful,you're beautiful, it's true. I saw you face in a crowded place, and I don't know what to do, 'cause I'll never be with you.  
_

"I don't want to leave. I mean it seems that it would work, we both have the same job. But we can't stay together. One of us is gunna end up hurt." She said placing the paper in his hand. He griped it and held her hand. "Please..." "Our families, jeez i almost got you killed! And were just...to...so different."

_You're beautiful, it's true. There must be an angel with a smile on her face,when she thought up that I should be with you._

"I'll miss you." He said letting go of her hands. "You'll see me again someday soon. After all who knows, maybe we'll see each other on the job." Lady leaned up and kissed him one last time before walking out of the office door. And the only remaining hope Dante had left to be with her was on a crupeled peice of paper in his hands, her number.

_"Should i call her?"_ He thought. Lady turned and looked at "Devil may cry" for the last time_. "Call me." _

Over the years, she waited by that phone. It never rung, and sat on the table collecting dust.

It was 3 years later as Lady looked out her window and watched the rain fall.

_"I think i really did love him...Why didn't he ever call? Maybe...maybe it just wasn't ment to be."_ She thought.

_But it's time to face the truth,_

Dante picked up his phone and wanted to dial her number. He wanted to hear her graceful voice again, he hadn't heard it in so long. _"I loved her, but like she said, were just to different."_ Dante reasoned with himself and put the phone down.

_I will never be with you. _

Lady could wait by that phone for the rest of her life...

But that phone, will never ring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so that was my FIRST fic! I have a couple more written and have to finish then! (Oh my!) Well until i finish can you review this one? BE NICE THIS IS MY FIRST TIME!


End file.
